El secreto de los vampiros
by CeriSaky-chan
Summary: Mikan una chica de 13 años indiferente y silenciosa que guarda algunos secretos,a los 2 años asesinaron a sus padres,fue llevada a Gakuen Alice sin que lo supiera nadie donde a vivido todos estos años,este año empezara sus clases en secundaria reencontrandose con Aoí,Hotaru,Ruka y Natsume quienes se sorprenden al verla ya que supuestamente no tenia alice¿que pasara?
1. El comienzo de una princesa

**El secreto de los vampiros **

hola soy nueva y este es mi primer fic denle una oportunidad y si se la dan espero que les guste ^^

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Gakuen alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tachibana Higuchi.**

Aclaraciones:

_Texto_pensamiento

**(Texto)= **comentarios mios

(Texto)= explicaciones o aclaraciones

~Texto~= punto de vista (POV)

*Texto*= acciones

* * *

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una princesa

En otra dimensión parecida a los humanos existe el mundo de los vampiros gobernado por cuatro reinos, uno de ellos es el del sur reino familia Hyuuga, el siguiente es el del este, reino familia Imai, frente a este el oeste reino familia Nogi, el último y más importante el que gobierna todo el mundo vampiro hasta los otros tres reinos es el del norte reino familia Yukihira. Los vampiros y algunos humanos tienen un poder llamado Alice que los hace ser especiales, los vampiros pueden ser humanos completamente para poder mezclarse con ellos cuando van a su mundo.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de la princesa del reino norte su nombre es Mikan Yukihira, cumple 2 años y se hará una gran fiesta en su honor, nadie la ha conocido hasta ahora ya que en la fiesta será presentada. Todas las personas de los distintos reinos se juntaron en el castillo Yukihira para la fiesta de la princesa.

Estaban en el gran salón esperando, en eso llegan los reyes y sus hijo hijos de los otros reinos; Ruka Nogi príncipe del reino oeste y mejor amigo de Natsume Hyuuga del reino sur con su hermana menor Aoí Hyuuga Princesa del reino sur y Hotaru Imai princesa del reino este, prima de los hermanos Hyuuga y mejor amiga de la princesa del reino norte Mikan, a lo cual solo los de la realeza la conocían, los vampiros al verlos hicieron una reverencia, en eso un sirviente del castillo aparece y llama la atención de todos.

-Con ustedes la Reina Yuka Yukihira y el rey Izumi Yukihira- dijo el servidor del castillo y entran los mencionados a lo cual los vampiros hacen una reverencia a sus altezas y así la fiesta sigue con la intriga de quien es la princesa.

La Reina Yuka se acerca a las tres familias reales que estaban juntas e invitadas a esa fiesta que era para celebrar el cumpleaños de su pequeña hija y comunicarle algo importante a sus hijos.

-Buenas noches- dijo Yuka dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Buenas noches- respondieron todos, hablaban de cosas y cosas que hacían que los cuatro niños presentes estaban algo aburridos y confundidos por lo que hablaban.

-Oh es cierto- dijo Yuka acordándose de algo- Hotaru- llamo ella y esta la mira.

-Si tía Yuka- respondió ella ya que consideraba a la Reina, la madre de su mejor amiga, como tal.

-Mikan te espera en el jardín- dijo ella y Hotaru asintió-ah...y ustedes tres...Ruka, Natsume y Aoí también vayan así no se aburrirán- termino con una gran sonrisa.

-Si- respondieron los cuatro y caminaron por el salón hasta llegar a una puerta grande con pequeños ventanales y Blanca que daba al jardín la abrieron y salieron.

Estaban en el jardín pero no vieron a Mikan por ninguna parte, la buscaron ya que al parecer era costumbre que se escondiera, como siempre lo hacía cuando iban de visita.

-Onii-chan- dijo Aoí una niña de 2 años cabellos azabache que le llegaba unos 3 centímetros sobre la cintura y ojos carmesí, tenía puesto un lindo vestido rojo con negro de manga corta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Natsume algo curioso, tenía el mismo aspecto que su hermana solo que en versión masculina, cabellos azabaches corto, ojos carmesí y usaba un traje negro con camisa roja que lo habían parecer maduro** (yo:mentira ¬¬)**.

-La en-con-tre - dijo la pequeña Aoí inocentemente y muy divertida apuntando hacia la rama más alta de un árbol que había en el jardín **(yo:¿cómo llego hay? O.o)** fueron junto a ella y miraron hacia donde apuntaba, lo más alto del árbol.

En la oscuridad de la noche, con la luna siendo su única luz, divisaron en la última rama más alta del árbol una pequeña silueta que miraba hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Mi-kan-chaaaan- llamo Hotaru con una sonrisa hacia la silueta de la chica, que al escuchar su nombre giro su cabeza para mirar abajo en donde vio a sus amigos. Salto de la rama, cayo perfectamente de pie en el suelo y les dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Hola chicos - dijo Mikan con una alegría inmensa al verlos.

-Hola- dijeron los cuatro al unisón y sonrieron.

-¿Qué hacías haya arriba? Florecitas- preguntó Natsume en tono burlón.

-PERVERTIDO- dijeron Aoí, Mikan y Hotaru pegándole en la cabeza.

-Itai…no era necesario hacer eso- protesto el golpeado, sobándose ya que al parecer ellas eran fuertes para dar golpes **(yo:manos pesadas ^^U)**

-Primito…tu nunca cambias *suspiro*- dijo Hotaru una niña de 2 años, cabello azabache y ojos violeta, usaba un vestido violeta manga corta con diseño de flores blancas.

-Eso es verdad- afirmo Ruka un niño de 3 años **(yo:la misma edad de Natsume)** cabellos rubio corto y ojos celestes como zafiros, usaba un traje blanco con camisa azul, se veía muy tierno **(yo:Kyaa ^^)**.

-Gracias por la ayudita querido amigo- dijo Natsume sarcástico con una venita en la sien.

-Mikan- llamo Yuka su madre, ella era muy amable con todos y siempre mostraba una sonrisa tierna que podría hacer cálido hasta el corazón mas frio, esa sonrisa también la heredo su hija.

-Ya voy mami- respondió ella, camino unos pasos dejando a sus amigos atrás, antes de entrar se detuvo y se giro hacia ellos- ustedes también entren- dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas a lo que ellos cuatro también le sonrieron y entraron.

Mikan y su madre se fueron hacia otro lado sin ser vistas, mientras los dos príncipes y princesas se fueron con sus padres. Al cabo de diez minutos el sirviente del castillo volvió a aparecer y nuevamente llamo la atención de todos.

-Les presento a la princesa Mikan Yukihira- dijo el sirviente y las puertas que estaban detrás de él se abrieron, dejando ver a la reina y a una pequeña silueta al lado de ella sosteniéndola de la mano un poco nerviosa.

Era una niña de 2 años recién cumplido, su cabello color castaño y hermosos ojos color miel. Usaba un vestido color amarillo manga corta con una cinta en la cintura del mismo color pero un poco más oscuro, tenía el pelo suelto a lo cual se notaba pequeñas ondulaciones y tenia puesta una flor en el cabello también amarilla, se veía hermosa, definitivamente era igual a su madre. Todos hicieron una reverencia en forma de saludo y respeto, ella al ver eso les regalo una bella sonrisa y todos los vampiros se sintieron felices.

-H-hola… mucho gusto en c-conocerlos- dijo Mikan un poco tímida con una sonrisa aun más tierna que la anterior y como respuesta recibió también sonrisas de aceptación.

Después ella fue hacia todos; se presentaba y ellos también. Estaban todos muy felices de su princesa del norte, era amable, tierna y simpática. Mientras Mikan aun se presentaba sus padres la llaman, ella va hacia ellos y los abraza.

-Hola hija ¿te has llevado bien con todos?- dijo Izumi su padre con una sonrisa igual que Yuka** (yo:vaya parece que la sonrisa viene enserio de familia O.o)**.

-Muy bien papi, todos son muy amables conmigo y me han aceptado- dijo muy entusiasmada y feliz la niña.

-Ven hija…debemos decirte algo- dijo Yuka y ella asintió, entonces salieron del salón, recorrieron un largo pasillo, se detuvieron en una puerta, la abrieron y entraron, hay dentro se encontraban las otras tres familias reales, los cinco niños estaban confundidas ya que no entendía lo que sucedía y sus padres se encontraban serios.

-Tomen asiento- dijo Kaoru la madre de Aoí y Natsume, los niños sin decir nada se sentaron en uno de los sofás que estaban en la habitación.

-Nosotros los llamamos aquí para comunicarles que están comprometidos- dijo la madre de Hotaru sin rodeos **(yo:no recuerdo su nombre XD)** y los niños se pararon de golpe.

-¡¿COMPROMETIDOS?!- dijeron casi gritando los cinco niños al unisón, que casi dejan sordos a sus padres.

-Niños no griten así casi nos dejan sordos al gritar- dijo la madre de Ruka destapándose los oídos **(yo:tampoco recuerdo su nombre XD)**-además…Aoí…tú no estás comprometida-termino diciendo.

-*suspiro* fiuu…que alivio- dijo Aoí volviendo a sentarse más tranquila.

-Ustedes cuatro…están comprometidos desde su nacimiento- dijo Yuka mirándolos con una sonrisa picara y ellos con los ojos abiertos como platos- Ruka… tu eres el prometido de Hotaru, eso fue decidido desde que ella nació y Natsume… tu estas comprometido con Mikan, también decido desde que nació-termino diciendo y hay los cuatro se separaron.

Hotaru y Mikan por un lado y frente a ellas a mucha distancia estaban Natsume y Ruka, se miraban indiferentes.

-Nosotras con esos bakas- dijeron las dos niñas apuntando con el dedo índice a los dos frente a ellas y mirando a sus padres.

-Nosotros… ¿con ellas?- dijeron los niños haciendo lo mismo que ellas y a sus padres le salió una gota en la cabeza tipo anime.

-Nos vamos- dijeron Hotaru y Mikan al unisón mientras se acercaban a la puerta, sus padres intentaron detenerlas pero lo que recibieron como respuesta fueron sus auras oscuras y unas miradas asesinas, así que dejaron de insistir y ellas se dieron a la fuga.

*suspiro* al parecer no lo tomaron nada bien- dijo la reina Kaoru

-¿ Y cómo crees que lo tomamos nosotros?- preguntaron Natsume y Ruka al unisón.

-Mamá…¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes?- preguntó Natsume con mirada de penetrante.

-Bueno…eso…es…por…-ella no sabía que responder así que miro a Yuka como diciéndole con la mirada -sálvame-de-este-problema- ella solo asintió.

-Chicos…lo siento pero…tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo Yuka y ellos con Aoí se fueron de la habitación-*suspiro* ¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó mirando a los demás adultos y ellos movieron la cabeza como diciendo –no-lo-se- enserio no sabían qué hacer.

-Bueno…solo dejaremos que las cosas sigan su curso y esperar a que se enamoren lo cual pasara en algún momento- dijo la madre de Imai dándole esperanzas a todos.

Después de que Mikan y Hotaru salieron de la habitación se dirigieron al cuarto de Mikan era grande, las paredes color naranjo, había una cama para dos personas un televisor plasma, juguetes, etc. También había un gran balcón que daba a una vista espectacular. Mikan y Hotaru se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban ahí.

*suspiro* ¿Por qué tengo que estar comprometida con ese baka pervertido?- se preguntaba Mikan algo confundida pero por dentro estaba riendo **(¿Por qué? O.o)**

-Y yo con ese baka lento- también dijo frustrada y confundida pero por dentro también se estaba riendo **(yo:¿Por qué? ¿Qué les pasa a estas dos niñas? o_o)**, se miraron y empezaron a reír a carcajadas **(yo:O.o ^. ^ Bipolar/Mikan y Hotaru:¿Quien eres tu? o.o/yo: *x*)**.

-Jajajajaja ¿vis-viste sus ca-caras al sa-saber que somos sus prometidas? Jajajaja- decía Mikan entre risas sosteniéndose el estomago.

-Jajajajaja s-s-si jajaja fue algo muy…divertido jajajajaja- decía Hotaru también entre risas y sosteniendo su pequeño estomago pero ya calmándose.

-Jajaja…*suspiro* bueno aunque actuamos bien- dijo Mikan ya calmada y con una sonrisa.

-Sip…además nosotras ya sabíamos desde antes actuamos super bien menos mal que nos creyeron- dijo Hotaru aliviada.

-¿Con que ya lo sabían?- dijo una voz de niño conocida desde la puerta, sonaba algo molesta que al escucharla, las dos niñas se paralizaron y se giraron lentamente hacia la puerta y vieron a los que menos querían ver...

-¡BAKAS!...perdón… ¡Natsume, Ruka, Aoí!- gritaron las dos al unisón sorprendidas y nerviosas **(yo:acaso se ponen de acuerdo para hablar o ¿Qué? ¬¬/Mikan:enserio ¿quien eres? -.-/Hotaru:¬¬/yo: l-les dire al final ^.^U/Hotaru y Mikan: ok).**

-Lo sabían y no dijeron nada- dijo Ruka también algo molesto.

*suspiro* si- contestaron las niñas resignada. En eso llega el sirviente del castillo su salvación de dar explicaciones era un alivio.

-Príncipe Ruka, príncipe Natsume y princesa Aoí sus padres los esperan para irse- dijo el sirviente del castillo, ellos asintieron y se fueron con el sin antes de que las dos niñas recibieran una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de ellos.

*suspiro* de la que nos salvamos- dijo Hotaru aliviada.

-Si-afirmo Mikan también aliviada, en eso escucharon un ruido en el balcón y las dos miraron en esa dirección.

-Hola pequeñas ¿como han estado?- dijo un hombre desde el balcón vestido de negro.

-¡Reí-san!- gritaron las pequeñas y corrieron hacia él a abrazarlo- te extrañamos mucho- dijeron las dos mientras él correspondía el abrazo. **(yo:O.o ya enserio, se ponen de acuerdo o ¿Qué?¬¬/Mikan y Hotaru: sip ).**

-Yo también a ustedes…feliz cumpleaños Mikan- dijo Reí sonriéndole a las pequeñas niñas.

-Arigato Reí-san- dijo ella respondiendo su sonrisa con otra.

En ese momento entran los padres de Mikan y Hotaru que iban a buscarla para irse a casa, mejor dicho al reino este, al ver a Reí lo saludaron y también el. **(yo:Creo que eso ya era obvio XD)**

-Vaya, se te está haciendo costumbre llegar por el balcón ¿no es así? Reí-kun – preguntó Yuka.

-Jejeje…parece que si- afirmo él rascándose la cabeza.

-Hotaru debemos irnos- dijo la madre de ella.

-Pero yo no me quiero ir- dijo ella haciendo un puchero haciéndola ver muy tierna.** (yo:Kyaaa ^.^ )**

-Nada de peros vamos- le ordeno su madre y ella resignada se despidió de su amiga y se fue con sus padres.

-Bueno Yuka-sama, Izumi-san necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo Reí ahora más serio y ellos asintieron debía ser algo importante para que estuviera así.

-Mikan, hija ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Tsubasa al jardín?- pregunto su padre y ella muy feliz se fue con aquel niño aparentemente de 6 años a jugar.

-Bien…ahora… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Yuka algo insegura.

-Hay organizaciones que saben sobre la existencia de Mikan y sus alice, están buscándola e intentaran llevársela para usarla a su beneficio- dijo Reí con el ceño fruncido y preocupado por la niña ya que era como su hermanita pequeña a la cual quería y protegía.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Cómo? Por más que la intentamos ocultar aun así…- dijo Yuka a punto de soltar lágrimas, su esposo para tranquilizarla la abraso.

-Reí quiero…que nos prometas algo- dijo Izumi seriamente.

-Claro-respondió Reí.

-Quiero que nos prometas que… si algo nos llegara a suceder… cuides a Mikan y nunca dejes que caiga en manos de alguna organización, ella sabe sobre sus alice y la hemos entrenado para que controle por favor- dijo Izumi.

-… lo prometo… la protegeré y la cuidare si… les fuera a ocurrir algo- dijo Reí inseguro, no por la promesa que hizo, si no porque en verdad pareciera que les fuera a pasar algo.

- Y si es necesario llévala a la academia estaría más segura- termino diciendo Yuka.

-Está bien lo hare… ahora…debo irme adiós- dijo Reí y se fue. Así paso la noche de los vampiros.

Al otro día la luz del sol entraba por la ventana de nuestra querida castaña que estaba recién despertando, se levanto y fue hacia el balcón para ver ese hermoso día, en eso tocan su puerta.

-adelante- dice la pequeña niña con dulzura y entra su sirvienta y amiga Miku.

-Permiso señorita Mikan, ya está listo el desayuno y tus padres te esperan- dijo Miku con una sonrisa.

-Si- dijo Mikan también con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se fue a bañar y se vistió para desayunar **(yo:sé lo que deben pensar, ¿tiene 2 años y sabe hacer esas cosas? Pues en esta historia todo es posible -.-)** luego fue al gran comedor que había en el castillo, en el centro se encontraba una mesa como para 15 personas O.o

-Buenos días papi, buenos días mami- dijo la pequeña con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días- respondieron sus padres con una sonrisa.

Mikan se sentó junto a ellos y comieron su desayuno como siempre, todo tranquilo y con una atmosfera de felicidad, pero esa felicidad no iba a durar mucho. Mikan se levanto de su lugar para ir a su habitación a buscar un dibujo, que había hecho el día anterior, para mostrárselo a sus padres, estaba saliendo del comedor cuando al frente de ella explota la puerta principal del castillo, esta se encontraba junto al comedor, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo por la explosión tan repentina, ella sale volando hacia la pared chocando contra ella, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡MIKAN!- gritan sus padres y corren hacia ella, al parecer no alcanzo a perder el conocimiento con el golpe aunque se intentaba levantar con dificultad.

-Itai… eso dolió- se quejo Mikan molesta mientras se ponía de pie y sus padres llegaban junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien hija?- pregunto Yuka algo preocupada.

-Sí, solo me duele un poco la espalda por el golpe pero estoy bien, aunque…- dijo Mikan mirando hacia la entrada- ¿Por qué una eplosión?- confundida. **(yo:¿Quién no? -.-)**

-Yo te puedo responder esa pregunta- dijo un hombre con traje blanco, quien caminaba entre los escombros y humo que había dejado tal explosión, con más hombres detrás de él, pero vestidos de traje negro.

-Zero…- dijo Izumi sorprendido y al mismo tiempo molesto- ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-No es obvio… vengo por la princesa del reino vampiro el mayor tesoro…Mikan Yukihira- respondió al principio con un tono sarcástico y luego más serio.

-¿Qué?- dijo Mikan sorprendida y confundida, a los segundos entendió para que se la quería llevar… era por sus alice.** (yo:Eso es lo que crees pero hay otra razón... la sabrán pronto/Mikan: dime¬¬/yo: nop -.- despues sabras)**

-No permitiremos que te la lleves- dijo Yuka colocándose frente a Mikan junto a Izumi.

-Así es no dejaremos que te llevas para que la uses a tu beneficio Zero- dijo Izumi enojado.

-¿Jaaaa?¿ustedes creen que es solo por los alice? Pues te equivocas… si tal vez sea una razón pero también hay otra… ella es heredera al trono del reino norte de los vampiros el mas importante de todos, el que gobierna todo el mundo vampiro incluso los otros tres reinos. Borrare a ustedes dos del mapa y podre hacer lo que sea a través de ella- dijo decidido y egocéntrico dejando en un tipo de shock a la pequeña Mikan y a sus padres con una mirada de odio y desprecio dirigida a ese hombre al escuchar que solo la utilizaría por sus alice y ser hereda del reino para controlar a los vampiros eso ya era demasiado.

Mientras tanto en el reino este, la princesa Hotaru estaba tomando desayuno junto a sus primos y prometido que habían llegado a causa de que sus padres querían conversar. El ambiente era tenso, se podía notar dos auras negras una de Hotaru y la otra de Natsume su primo, quienes al parecer no se llevan muy bien que digamos ^^U empezando una guerra de miradas asesinas y había un silencio que se volvía algo incomodo, hasta que una sirvienta llego corriendo rompiéndolo.

-SEÑORA- dijo la sirvienta alterada y agitada por la corrida.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la madre de Hotaru que miraba algo extrañada.

-El castillo norte fue atacado por ZERO y quieren a la princesa- dijo la sirvienta ahora más alterada que antes.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos los presentes.

-La quieren usar para gobernar el mundo de los vampiros- dijo la sirvienta aun con los nervios.

-Esto es malo Kaoru- dijo la señora Imai algo preocupada- debemos ir- dijo levantándose de su asiento, todos asintieron y se fueron hacia el norte.

Volviendo al castillo norte, los padres de Mikan estaban luchando con los hombres de Zero los cuales estaban bajo la orden de que los mataran. Luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo y también sus alice, pero Mikan solo se había quedado observando, sin reaccionar, estaba en completo shock, sus padres gritaban que corriera pero su cuerpo no respondía. Uno de los hombres se las ingenio para escaparse de Izumi y Yuka y se fue hacia Mikan con una navaja en mano; Yuka se percato y también fue hacia ella rápidamente y se puso delante del hombre haciendo que le enterrara la navaja en el lugar del corazón, este la golpea y ella cae al suelo aun con la navaja en el corazón; Mikan al ver esto reacciono.

-¡MAMÁ!- grito desgarradoramente Mikan, llorando y cayendo de rodillas junto a ella viendo como sangraba.

Izumi al escuchar el grito y llanto de su hija se giro para ver que sucedía y vio como Mikan estaba en un tipo de shock de rodillas al lado de su esposa que sangraba. Corrió hacia ellas pero antes de poder llegar uno de los hombres lo ataco por atrás enterrándole un cuchillo por la espalda y lo saco.

-¡PAPÁ!- grito la pequeña castaña en el estado de shock, que se convirtió en un trauma.

Hay estaban los cuerpos de los padres de Mikan en el suelo sangrando mientras que ella lloraba en silencio mirando a los hombres causantes de su dolor, no se movía, ni siquiera reaccionaba, solo hablaba en susurros que nadie oía, luego bajo su cabeza aun llorando.

Los reyes y sus hijos en ese momento llegaron, miraban con horror como los cuerpos de Yuka e Izumi sangraban, no lo podían creer, en eso ven a un hombre de "Z" correr hacia Mikan, aunque estaba bastante lejos, pero ella no reaccionaba, iban a correr hacia ella también para protegerla, pero más hombres de "Z" aparecieron deteniéndolos asique lo único que podían hacer los reyes era pelear, al igual sus hijos también colaboraron ya que sabían defenderse apropiadamente sin su alice.

-No… ¿Por qué?-susurraba Mikan con la cabeza agacha, lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan a lo cual si paso ya que todos dejaron de pelear y la observaron, aunque el hombre aun seguía corriendo hacia ella **(yo:waaa Mikan por favor reacciona o)**- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?- seguía susurrando ella- ¿POR QUÉ?- grito ahora y una luz blanca ilumino toda la habitación.

Cuando la luz dejo de brillar vieron a Mikan de pie pero seguía con la cabeza agacha y el hombre que había parado por la luz, volvió a correr hacia ella pero antes de que pudiera tocarla o hacerle algo, Mikan lo tomo del brazo y sin hacer mucha fuerza, por lo que se veía, lo tumbo en el suelo dejándolo inconsciente **(yo: o-ok esta niña tiene solo 2 años y ¡es tan fuerte! O.o)**. Todos quedaron atónitos con eso, pero luego reaccionaron cuando vieron a Mikan como toma al hombre y muerde su cuello bebiendo su sangre, luego lo suelta y este cae nuevamente al suelo. En ese instante Mikan levanto su cabeza y se pudo ver claramente que sus ojos habían tomado un color rojo intenso como la sangre, ya era claro se había convertido en un vampiro. En un parpadeo todos los hombres estaban inconscientes en el suelo pero ella se arrodillo al lado de uno se inclino y volvió a morder su cuello, cuando su sed cedió, levanto su cabeza y se puso de pie, con su lengua limpio el resto de sangre que quedo en sus colmillos, Hotaru, Aoí, Ruka y Natsume se iban a acercar a ella pero no pudieron ya que en ese instante llegaron más hombres, Mikan los iba a atacar cuando Reí aparece frente a ella y le toca la frente con su dedo índice.

-Reí…san- dijo Mikan reaccionando y volviendo a su forma humana.

-Mikan… tranquila- dijo Reí y unos hombre los iban a atacar pero Kaoru y su esposo los golpean antes de que lleguen a ellos.

-¡Reí-kun! … menos mal que has llegado- dijo la madre de Hotaru con una sonrisa de alivio pero en eso Mikan cae de rodillas y todos la miran.

-No ¿Por qué de esa forma?... papi…mami… ¡aaaaaaaaaahh!- grito Mikan desesperadamente y llorando por un dolor que le vino a la cabeza.

-¡Mikan!-gritaron los cuatro niños.

-Mi cabeza… me duele…- susurro Mikan aun llorando- ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!- gritaba ella sosteniéndose la cabeza- ¡HAS QUE PARE!- grito por ultimo y se desmayo.

-Reí llévatela, si sigue aquí su trauma puede llegar al límite de dañar sus memorias- dijo Kaoru y el asintió, tomo a Mikan en sus brazos y desaparecieron después de unos segundos también había desaparecido Zero y sus hombres ya que su "objeto" no se encontraba.

-¿A dónde se han llevado a Mikan-chan?- pregunto Aoí triste.

-A un lugar donde este segura- contesto Kaoru su madre con un tono de tristeza.

-Pero ¿Quién era él y a donde se la llevo?- pregunto Ruka preocupado y un poco alterado.

-Eso lo sabrán a su tiempo mis niños, pero si Mikan seguía aquí su mente no iba a soportar y llegaría al límite de perder su memoria- respondió tiernamente su madre pero también triste.

-Eso significa que ¿no la volveremos a ver?- dijo Hotaru con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Hija… si la volverán a ver pero para eso pasara mucho tiempo- dijo su madre abrazándola y con lagrimas en los ojos que salían cuando parpadeaba igual como a Kaoru, Aoí y la madre de Ruka.

-_Mikan_- pensó el pequeño Natsume con la cabeza agacha.

Así paso la noche con tristeza y angustia, los habitantes ya habían sido avisados sobre la muerte de la reina Yuka y el rey Izumi, aun con la tristeza su esperanza seguía con la princesa Mikan. Esa noche enterraron los cuerpos de los reyes del norte, había sido una perdida horrible, pero también una princesa y dos príncipes además de perder a dos personas que eran como sus familiares, perdieron la luz que les daba alegría y los hacia sonreír… esa luz era Mikan. Desde que se fue ella los tres cambiaron rápidamente, ya no sentían esa felicidad, no mostraban ninguna expresión o sonrisas era como si ya no tuvieran vida.

Pasaban las semanas y Natsume, Ruka y Hotaru seguían sin mostrar alguna expresión o sentimiento era preocupante, la única que no había cambiado o eso parecía era Aoí, siempre alegre y con una sonrisa, pero ella en verdad seguía triste y solo lo ocultaba par ano preocupar a sus padres más de lo que estaban por su hermano. Ruka, Natsume y Hotaru ya se habían dado cuenta de eso, pero para no dañarla más decidieron seguirle el juego. Habían escuchado rumores de que Mikan de vez en cuando iba a visitar el castillo norte pero no dejaban que nadie la viera, también se decía que no tenia alice y era solo un vampiro.

Pasaron los años, Hotaru y Aoí tienen 7 años mientras que Natsume y Ruka, como son un año mayor que ellas, tienen 8 años. Llego un día que los fueron a buscar para llevarlos a la famosa academia Gakuen Alice, donde iban niños humanos o vampiros que tuvieran alice para poder controlarlos y estudien como en toda escuela normal** (NOTA: Los humanos no saben de la existencia de los vampiros ^^)**, primero fueron al reino este en busca de Hotaru.

Frente al castillo este, apareció una limosina negra de la cual salieron dos hombres, uno tenía el cabello rubio y ojos violetas, el otro tenía el cabello color negro y ojos color verde, Hotaru y su madre ya los esperaban afuera.

-Buenos días Hotaru-chan, yo soy Narumi y el es Misaki- se presento el rubio y después a su compañero.

-Hn… hola- dijo ella indiferente, se giro hacia su madre y le dio un abrazo- adiós mamá-.** (yo:que no se exprese no significa que no tenga sentimientos .)**

-Adiós hija- se despidió su madre correspondiendo el abrazo, se separaron, Hotaru se subió a la limosina y se fueron.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban los cuatro niños en el transporte que salía de su dimensión, para llegar a la dimensión de los humanos al estar ahí la limosina se detuvo frente a una reja negra alta con un símbolo que decía "G.A" entraron y desde entonces no volvieron a sus casas.

**Fin capitulo.**

* * *

Bueno ese fue el primer capi de mi primer fic ojala les haya gustado, no se si habra sido corto o largo aun asi espero sus REVIEWS para saber que es lo que piensan hasta el proximo capitulo bye ^o^


	2. Reencuentro inesperado

**El secreto de los vampiros**

Hola de nuevo, perdon por la demora en actualizar, escribirlo en word es mi debilidad -.- pero bueno ^.^ aqui les dejo el siguiente capi espero que les guste igual que el anterior.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Gakuen alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tachibana Higuchi.**

Aclaraciones:

_Texto= _pensamiento, susurros, entre otros

**(Texto)= **comentarios mios

(Texto)= explicaciones o aclaraciones

~Texto~= punto de vista (POV)

*Texto*= acciones

Texto*= palabras escritas en japones, al final significado.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Reencuentros inesperados

Ya han pasado 11 años desde que asesinaron a mis padres, desde que me trajeron a la dimensión de los humanos y vine aquí… a la academia alice, donde conocí a mi tío, Kazumi Yukihira, el director de preparatoria y también han pasado 11 años desde que no volví a ver a mis amigos… bueno soy Mikan Yukihira tengo 13 años y soy la princesa del reino norte de los vampiros. Hoy es mi primer día de clases en esta academia aunque he vivido aquí desde los 2 años; conozco todo este lugar y solo el personal de la academia sabe de mi estadía aquí desde pequeña y mis alice, son como mi familia. En la dimensión de los vampiro les hice pensar que no tenia alice y solo era un vampiro pero no es así… yo les mentí para no preocuparlos y protegerlos. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en todos estos años y cuando murieron mis padres no he vuelto a ser la misma de antes ya no soy alegre ni tampoco sonrío yo… he cambiado.

Estoy sentada mirando la televisión en… hasta hoy… mi habitación, que se encuentra en el edificio de profesores de donde nunca salía a no ser por una misión que me mandaba hacer la academia ya que soy y siempre he sido de habilidad peligrosa, aunque nadie de ahí me conoce porque me mantenían oculta hasta ahora. Como he vivido aquí toda mi vida, si puedo decirlo así, estoy muy bien informada de todo lo que sucede en la academia, quienes están aquí, sus alice, completamente todo. Estoy aburrida y espero a Narumi para que me traiga mi uniforme, él es el tutor del grupo al cual voy a asistir.

Toc Toc Toc Toc (tocaron la puerta, me levante y fui a abrir)

-Hola Mikan-chan, te traje tu uniforme- dijo Narumi con sus típicas sonrisitas que lo hacen parecer afeminado.

-Hn, como sea- dije indiferente, tome el uniforme y me fui a cambiar dejando a Narumi afuera.

Era una falda cuadrille azul, una camisa blanca manga corta pegada al cuerpo lo cual odio ya que, por desgracia para ser de 13 años, mi cuerpo está bien formado, tiene un tipo de lazo azul en el cuello, que no me puse; una chaqueta negra con bordes azul **(yo:no sé si me entienden), **que no me moleste en abrochar, me puse unas botas café que llegaban bajo la rodilla, este era el uniforme de secundaria, al final me deje el pelo suelto.

-Listo- dije saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Waaaa! Mikan-chan te vez hermosa- dijo Narumi con ¿flores? a su alrededor- pero… no te pusiste el lazo azul del cuello-.

-No importa… vamos- dije indiferente tomando mi mochila para ponerla sobre mi hombro. **(yo:¿me explique?) **

-Si vamos- afirmo él y caminamos hacia el edificio de secundaria.

Fin POV

En el salón A de secundaria estaban todos hablando, jugando con sus alice, etc. Bueno no todos exactamente, solo cuatro estudiantes estaban sentados en sus puestos **(yo:es un pupitre largo donde caben 3 personas ^^)**; en el segundo pupitre estaban dos chicas azabaches de 13 años, una construyendo un invento y la otra leyendo un libro; en el ultimo pupitre estaba un chico rubio de 14 años, jugando con un conejito blanco en sus brazos, al lado de él, se encontraba un chico azabache de la misma edad, leyendo un manga y con los pies sobre la mesa. (Son 2 filas con 5 pupitres hacia atrás).

-Natsume han pasado 11 años desde entonces ¿no es así?- dijo el chico rubio, serio, sin mirarlo.

-Hn- respondió simplemente Natsume sin mirarlo.

En eso se abre la puerta y entra Narumi, todos se sientan y empiezan a murmurar.

-Buenos días mis amores- dijo Narumi, pero todos seguían murmurando cosas- ¿quieren que use mi alice?- instantáneamente los estudiantes se callaron **(yo:wau que logro, ja)** y las 4 personas mencionadas antes, no lo tomaron en cuenta y siguieron haciendo lo que hacían en silencio- eso pensé *suspiro* bueno hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante, entra- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y se abre dejando ver a una hermosa chica, cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, el uniforme hacía notar su cuerpo bien formado.

-Hola, soy Mikan Yukihira y seré su compañera de hoy en adelante- dijo Mikan indiferente, algunos chicos quedaron embobados y con corazones en los ojos, mientras que algunas chicas miraban con envidia y otras con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Mikan miraba disimuladamente a todos sus compañeros, sin que lo notaran y vio a cuatro personas en especial muy conocidas para ella, pero estas aun no la miraban, hasta que ellos dejaron de hacer sus cosas y la miraron, se notaba la sorpresa en sus ojos. **(yo:¿Eh? ¿Qué paso aquí? o-o)**

Hotaru al escuchar el nombre de la chica nueva, dejo de construir su invento y la miro, hay estaba su mejor amiga que había desaparecido y no veía hace años, estaba feliz y sorprendida al verla, lo mismo paso con Aoí, Ruka y Natsume, dejaron de hacer sus cosas y la vieron, pero la única que demostraría sus sentimientos de alegría y sorpresa es Aoí.

-Bueno Mikan-chan toma asiento- dijo Narumi con una sonrisa y la mencionada lo mira indiferente.

-Donde según usted, baka-sensei, quiere que me siente- dijo Mikan indiferente, pero sus compañeros soltaron unas pequeñas risitas por cómo había llamado al sensei y ha este le salió una gota tipo anime.

-Go-gomen Mikan-chan… veamos te sentaras… ah! Te sentaras entre medio de Natsume-kun y Ruka-kun- dijo él ánimado- son los chicos de allá al fondo-.

-Hn- contesto Mikan sin ningún interés, avanzo unos pasos y Narumi la detuvo- ¿Qué?- dijo fria, sin voltearlo a ver. **(yo:que miedo ~.~/Mikan:callate ¬¬)**

-Etto… Mikan-chan... necesitas una pareja para que te muestre la academia- dijo Narumi- ¿Quién quiere ser su pareja?- todos los chicos levantaron las manos exceptuando dos **(yo:saben a quienes me refiero ¿no?)**- bien tu pareja será… Natsume-kun- dicho esto Mikan lo volteo a ver con una mirada de pocos amigos y luego se giro nuevamente dondole la espalda- b-bien Mi-Mikan-chan ve a s-sentarte- dijo nervioso por la mirada que recibió.

-Hn- respondió con indiferencia y se fue a sentar.

-Bueno, tienen la clase libre para conocer a su nueva compañera, adiós- dijo Narumi y salió del salón, al salir todos miraron a Mikan.

-Pareces idiota leyendo manga- comento ella indiferente a Natsume, sin voltearlo a ver, él le iba a responder pero alguien se le adelanto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Natsume-san?- dijo un niño medio pelado, enojado.

-¿Hm? ¿Acaso tu baka-san no puede defenderse solo?- dijo Mikan indiferente, volteando a ver al chico.

-No puedes llamar así a Natsume-kun- dijo una chica peli verde que estaba parada al lado del chico.

-¿Jaaa? Otra más, si no me equivoco tú eres Sumire Shouda, la presidenta del club de fans de este- dijo Mikan indiferente y apuntado a Natsume- y tu Mochiage uno de la "pandilla" que sigue al lento este- dijo sin ningún interés en las miradas que le lanzaban.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Te enseñare a mantener tu boca cerrada- dijo Mochiage y uso su alice de levitación para levantar a Mikan al hacerlo ella estaba en el aire flotando.

-Mochiage-kun por favor bájala- pidió un chico de lentes y cabello rubio anaranjado.

-No molestes Yuu- dijo él y lo empuja haciendo que cayera al suelo- pondré a esta irrespetuosa en su lugar- entonces lanza a Mikan contra la pared, de espaldas, por lo que hace una mueca de dolor.

Todos observaban la escena, sin hacer nada y en eso Mikan truena los dedos, haciendo que deje de flotar y antes de caer arriba de los pupitres, da en el aire una voltereta hacia atrás, haciendo que caiga perfectamente de pie al otro lado.

-¿Te divertiste idiota?- pregunto Mikan sarcásticamente, pero con una mirada fría, que dejo a casi todos sus compañeros paralizados del miedo.

-¿Q-que es lo que hiciste?- pregunto Mochiage nervioso ya que no podía utilizar su alice.

-Mochiage ¿Qué haces?- dijo Sumire molesta.

-No puedo…no puedo usar mi alice- respondió él sin creerlo.

*Suspiro* esto es aburrido me largo- dijo Mikan caminado hacia la ventana, al quedar frente a ella alguien corrió y la intento golpear, pero no lo logro, ya que ella lo esquivo causando que la persona cayera por la ventana, o eso creyeron todos porque gritaron, pero vieron que ese 'alguien', flotaba en el aire- ba-ka, eso es lo que eres permy- se burlo soltando a Sumire adentro del salón, sin importarle que se pegara.

-¡Itaii!- se quejo Sumire mientras se levantaba- ¿Por qué me dices permy?-.

-No lo sé… solo se me ocurrió por tu alice perro-gato- respondió Mikan sin ningún interés.

-¿C-como supiste eso?- pregunto permy algo impactada.

-No tengo porque darle explicaciones, a una niñita como tú- dijo Mikan indiferente y en eso tocan el timbre del receso- nos vemos luego… Hyuuga, Aoí, Nogi y Hotaru- dijo y salto por la ventana para irse directo al bosque.

-Natsume, Ruka- llamo Hotaru, caminando hacia ellos con Aoí, y al ver que no quedaba nadie en el salón, exceptuando a ellos cuatro.

-Si tiene alice ¿eh?- comento Natsume indiferente.

-Eso quiere decir que lo que nos dijeron era una mentira pero… ¿por qué?- dijo Aoí pensativa.

-Ninguno lo sabe baka- dijo Natsume burlón.

-Moo que malo eres Onii-chan- dijo Aoí haciendo un puchero.

- y tú sigues siendo una niña llorona- se burlo nuevamente Natsume lo cual hiso enojar a su hermana, ella le iba a contestar pero los dos recibieron un golpe leve en la cabeza. **(yo y Hotaru:*suspiro*hermanos ¬¬)**

-Oigan niños pequeños, hay que ir a buscar a Mikan- dijo Hotaru indiferente y los otros tres asintieron- vamos- dijo y los cuatro salieron del salón.

Se dirigieron al bosque para buscarla y en la última rama de un árbol se encontraba sentada, una persona mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Me buscaban?- pregunto la persona arriba del árbol, quien por la voz, era Mikan.

-¿Por qué mentiste?- respondió Hotaru indiferente con otra pregunta.

-¿Mentir?... ¿En qué?- dijo Mikan indiferente, aun mirando el cielo sin entender la pregunta o eso es lo que les hacía parecer a ellos.

-Mentiste en que no tenías alice y eso les hiciste creer a toda nuestra dimensión ¿por qué?- dijo Aoí con el ceño fruncido- además… ¿por qué nunca más volviste?-dijo ahora triste.

-Eso… no les incumbe- respondió Mikan saltando del árbol para caer al suelo de pie- además… ¿creen que no regrese?... pues si lo hice, visitaba cuando podía el reino y me ocupaba de su protección- dijo ahora un poco molesta.

-Entonces si regresabas de vez en cuando ¡¿por qué nunca nos fuiste a ver?! Estábamos preocupados por ti- dijo Hotaru alterada y molesta.

-Ho…taru- pronuncio Mikan un poco sorprendida por la reacción que tubo ella.

-Es cierto, si ibas al reino ¿Por qué nunca nos visitaste o diste noticias?- reitero Aoí, decepcionada y con sus ojos llorosos- ¡¿acaso ya no nos querías ver o no te importábamos?!- dijo en un casi grito y Mikan agacho un poco la cabeza dejando que su flequillo tapara sus ojos, pero al ver que la castaña no respondía, los cuatro estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Responde!- gritaron los cuatro desesperados.

-¡YO NUNCA DIJE ESO!- grito Mikan con todo su ser, levantando su cabeza y apunto de soltar lagrimas al ver como ellos sacaban conclusiones erróneas- ¡¿creen que para mí fue fácil mentir así?¿creen que no los quería ver?!- grito por segunda vez ahora con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Mikan- susurraron los cuatro sorprendido al ver la reacción de ella.

-Pues se equivocan- dijo en un hilo de voz, secándose sus lagrimas y calmándose un poco- me voy de aquí- se giro y empezó a caminar para adentrarse al bosque, pero se detuvo- les daré un consejo… no juzguen un libro por su portada o en este caso no saquen conclusiones de alguien sin conocerlo bien- dicho esto, siguió su camino.

-Espera…- dijo Ruka y ella se detuvo nuevamente sin girarse.

-¿Por qué mentiste y nadie sabía de tus visitas? Solo habían rumores y…-.

-Dije que no les incumbe- dijo Mikan fría como el hielo, si es que se puede, interrumpiendo a Hotaru **(yo:eso no me lo esperaba O.o Mikan cálmate/Mikan:callate ¬¬ sabes que eso me lastimo/yo: gomen -_-)**- adiós- siguió su camino y desapareció entre las sombras de los arboles.

Los cuatro habían quedado impactados por la reacción de la castaña nunca pensaron que esas conclusiones le afectarían de esa forma **(yo:bakas ¿Cómo se les ocurre decir eso? Han dañado sus sentimientos) **se sentían culpables y tristes, de alguna forma la lastimaron **(yo:pues claro ¬¬)**. Se habían quedado perdidos en sus pensamientos que no sintieron cuando alguien corría hacia ellos.

-¡Muévanse!- grito la persona que corría para luego saltar hacia un árbol, ese grito los hiso reaccionar entonces vieron unas cuchillas dirigirse hacia ellos, pero ya era tarde para poder esquivarlas- tsk- pronuncio y salto nuevamente quedando de espaldas frente a ellos, entonces rápidamente golpeo algunas cuchillas y otras las tomo- ¿por qué siguen aquí bakas?-.

-Mikan, ¿Cómo es que tú…?- pregunto Aoí sorprendida, que no pudo terminar.

-Ja- exclamo y río por lo bajo- despues de lo que me dijieron ¿quieren explicaciones?, adiós- dijo Mikan y se tele transportó a quien sabe donde, dejándola con la duda y triste **(yo:¿que fue eso?)** en eso suena el celular de Natsume, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, lo saco de su bolsillo y lo abrió, era un mensaje.

_De: Persona_

_Vengan a la oficina del director de primaria ahora._

Luego de leerlo, lo cerro y volvió a guardarlo en su pantalón, se giro y empezó a caminar fuera del bosque, su hermana lo vio, así que fue tras él sabiendo que se daría cuenta y así fue; Natsume se detuvo y se giro para verla.

-No es una misión- explico él, sabiendo que le preguntaría y nuevamente la dio la espalda siguiendo su camino dejandola más tranquila.

Natsume llego a la oficina del director de primaria, toco la puerta, escucho una voz de adentro diciendo "pase" y así lo hiso. Al entrar todo estaba oscuro y lo único que dejaba ver era la poca luz que entraba por los ventanales. Vio a toda la habilidad peligrosa presente sentada en los sofás, que había en esa habitación, también vio a persona de pie al lado del director, no le tomo importancia así que se fue a sentar, pero lo que le pareció más extraño fue ver a los directores de secundaria y preparatoria, sabía que del director de primaria no se esperaba nada bueno, pero… _¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?_ Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza.

-Ya están todos aquí, directores- comunico persona indiferente.

-Bien, los llamamos aquí para presentarles a una nueva integrante de habilidades peligrosas… acércate- dijo el director de primaria, señalando la pared que estaba tras los sofás y apareció una chica con una máscara de gato blanco, que le tapaba todo su rostro.

Casi todos los de habilidad peligrosa, exceptuando a Natsume, se asustaron al ver como aparecía repentinamente por no darse cuenta de su presencia, lo que les parecía algo extraño inclusive al mencionado de antes. La chica sin prestarles atención, siguió caminando hacia los directores quedando al lado de persona, los chicos miraban a los directores fijándose en la gran sonrisa que tenía el de primaria.

-Ella es su nueva compañera, no tiene permitido decir su nombre real o alice, así que solo les dirá su nombre de misión… preséntate- informo el director de secundaria.

-Hn- emitió la chica- soy Shiro neko* y aunque no me hayan visto antes yo he hecho misiones para la academia desde hace años- se presento la chica con voz distorsionada, producto de la máscara que llevaba puesta.

-Vaya, nunca lo pensé de una chica- se burlo uno de los chicos, pero en segundos la chica estaba detrás de él con una navaja puesta en su cuello.

-¿Quieres ver de qué puedo ser capas? Hayate Matsuidara- amenazo la chica fría e indiferente.

-¿e-eh?- dijo Hayate nervioso por el tono que uso la chica, por lo rápido que se había movida y porque sabía su nombre- ¿cómo es que…?-.

-Vasta… Shiro neko- dijo persona serio y la chica le saco la navaja del cuello a Hayate y volvió al lado de persona.

_-¿Quién es esta chica?-_ pensó Natsume algo sorprendido por ella.

-No es necesario que se presenten- comunico el director de primaria, pero al ver la cara de confusión que tenían algunos de los chicos decidió explicárselos- ella ya sabe todo sobre ustedes y de la academia… diles Shiro neko-.

-Hn- respondió desinteresada- Natsume Hyuuga, 14 años, alice de fuego, estrella especial y nombre de misión Kuro neko*, Hayate Matsuidara, 16 años, alice de viento y nombre de misión Yoru Burizado*- miro al chico fría- Rui Amane, 17 años, alice de maldición y nombre de misión Dakuiguru*, Hayime Yakumo, 17 años, alice feromonas insectos y nombre de misión Konchu Yoru* y por ultimo Youichi Hijiri, 3 años, alice manipulación de fantasmas es muy pequeño para misiones por eso, es solo entrenado, pero no por persona, ¿me falto algo?- casi todos los de la habilidad quedaron boquiabiertos, todo estaba correcto.

-Si sabes todo de nosotros, como dices, ¿Quién es el que entrena a Youichi?- pregunto Natsume desafiante, mientras tenia al pequeño sentado en sus piernas, quien aun no había ni volteado a ver a la chica. **(yo:¿Cuándo llego ahí? o.o)**

-Que te lo diga el mismo- dijo ella indiferente- Youichi-kun- llamo y el pequeño se giro para verla.

-Onee-chan- dijo él y bajo de las piernas de Natsume para correr hacia la chica quien lo recibió y lo tomo en sus brazos.

-¿Youichi la conoces?- preguntaron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Sip… ella es mi entrenadora desde que llegue aquí y me ha ayudado mucho, es como mi hermana mayor- explico el pequeño, mientras miraba a todos.

*suspiro* Si eso es todo…-dijo la chica dejando a Youichi de pie en el suelo- me retiro- lo dijo mirando a los directores que asintieron, entonces camino hacia la puerta y salió; a los minutos suena el timbre de fin de receso y los chicos se fueron a sus clases.

~Natsume~

Después de que la jornada terminara, camine hacia el bosque pensando en la chica nueva que llego a habilidad peligrosa ¿Quién es ella? aunque la verdad ni me interesa, lo que si, la pregunta que aun me ronda en la cabeza es ¿Por qué Mikan nos mentiría? No sé porque, pero me algo de nostalgia saberlo. Sin darme cuenta llegue a un árbol sakura, por alguna razón me da tranquilidad, me siento en el suelo apoyándome en el tronco, entonces un recuerdo viene a mi cabeza.

_Flash back_

_Una niña de cabello castaño me llevaba de la mano caminando literalmente, ya que en verdad me llevaba a la fuerza hacia el bosque para que viera un tonto árbol, yo solo quería leer mi manga preferido tranquilamente en la sala._

_-Vamos Natsume-kun apresúrate- decía la niña tirándome para que me moviera lo cual no hacia._

_-No quiero- respondí simplemente sin moverme._

_-Moo Natsume-kun eres malo- dijo haciendo un puchero- entonces voy sola, adiós- empezó a caminar y se detuvo- Nat-sy-._

_-¿Cómo me dijiste?- pregunte enojado._

_-¿Estás sordo?, te dije Natsy- me respondió sacándome la lengua y se giro para empezar a correr._

_-Ahora vas a ver- dije y salí tras ella._

_-Eres lento- se burlo y en segundos se tropieza._

_- y tu una baka, fresitas- me burle._

_-PERVERTIDO- dijo ella y dos voces más que me golpearon y caí al suelo_

_-¡Itai! ¿Quién fue?- dije enfadado.  
_

_-Onii-chan pervertido- dijo mi hermana Aoí, ayudando a levantar, con Hotaru, a Mikan._

_-Pedófilo- dijo Hotaru simplemente._**(yo:eres una niña de 1 año ¿Qué onda con tu vocabulario?/Hotaru:digamos que investigue algunas cosas ¬¬/yo: O.O)**

_-¿Eh?- eso no fue algo inteligente de mi parte que digamos._ **(yo: eso es verdad -.-/Natsume:¬¬/yo: enserio... ¿acaso no sabes otra expresion?/Natsume: ¬¬/yo: ¬¬)**

_-Waaaa! Qué lindo!- dijo Mikan alegremente mirando un árbol sakura._

_Fin flash back_

Ese recuerdo me saco una pequeña sonrisa que luego oculte, creo que desde ese día la empecé a molestar, aunque devuelta recibía golpes y no sé como Hotaru y Aoí aparecían cuando estábamos solos, eso si era algo raro.

Fin POV

-Recordando la primera vez que fuiste pervertido ¿eh? Hyuuga- dijo una chica que estaba apoyada al otro lado del árbol para que no la vieran.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Natsume ocultando la sorpresa.

-Vaya que olvidas rápido- dijo la chica aun al otro lado del árbol- Nat-sy-.

-¿Cómo es que…- Natsume no termino de preguntar, cuando tenía a la chica en frente suyo y muy cerca- Mi-Mikan- no pudo ocultar lo nervioso que se puso- _demonios, no pude ocultar mi nerviosismo teniéndola tan cerca… espera… ¿desde cuándo me pongo nervioso al tener una chica cerca?_- se cuestionaba en su mente.

-¿Hm? ¿Estás nervioso?- pregunto inocente Mikan, con un tono de ironía.

-Ts estás loca- respondió Natsume desviando la mirada.

-Si claro, como tú digas pervertido- dijo sarcásticamente Mikan mientras se ponía de pie ya que estaba hincada.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- pregunto molesto Natsume ahora mirándola.

-Como escuchaste sordo- dijo Mikan y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda para salir del bosque, pero antes de irse se detuvo- han cambiado bastante desde que me fui, inclusive Aoí que esconde sus sentimientos de dolor detrás de una... sonrisa falsa- dijo y siguió caminando para perderse de su vista.

-También se dio cuenta- susurro Natsume para sí y se levanta para ir a su habitación.

Natsume había llegado al dormitorio de primaria, subió las escaleras para llegar al cuarto piso donde se encontraban dos habitaciones, una era de él y la otra estaba desocupada "supuestamente". Al llegar vio a Ruka, Hotaru y Aoí esperándolo fuera, sabía que querrían saber a donde fue después del encuentro con Mikan y que les contara lo sucedido, asique fue hacia la puerta sin decir nada, la abrió y entro con ellos detrás, él se sentó, mejor dicho recostó, en uno de los sofá de su sala y en el otro se sentaron los tres que lo seguían.

-¿A dónde fuiste Natsume?- pregunto Ruka.

-Llamaron a la oficina del director de primaria a todos los de habilidad peligrosa-respondió mirando el techo.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Hotaru indiferente.

-Para presentarnos a una nueva integrante de habilidad- respondió nuevamente, aun mirando el techo.

-¿Quién es onii-chan?- pregunto Aoí con curiosidad.

-No lo sé- respondió simplemente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo es que no sabes?!- gritaron Ruka y Aoí alterados.

-Solo sé que es una chica que ha hecho misiones desde hace años y hasta ahora no se había presentado- dijo Natsume un poco irritado de tantas preguntas.

-Pero igual ¿Cómo es que no sabes quién es? ¬¬ baka- reitero Hotaru indiferente. **(yo:¿No conoces otra expresión? ¬¬)**

-Primero que todo, no me digas así y segundo, no sé quien es porque llevaba una máscara puesta y no tenia permitido decir su nombre verdadero, así que solo dijo su nombre de misión- respondió Natsume ya con una venita apareciendo en su sien.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Hotaru curiosa.

-Shiro neko- respondió él ahora sí irritado e iba a levantarse para pegarles pero un golpe afuera del cuarto lo detuvo.

Los cuatro salieron para ver que había sido eso pero no había nadie, solo se dieron cuenta de que la puerta de al frente estaba abierta, lo cual era inusual, también observaron cajas afuera de ella.

-*suspiro* siguen siendo los mismos curiosos- dijo una voz femenina al lado de ellos, lo cual los asusto un poco.

-Mikan ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo y pregunto Ruka con ojos muy curiosos, lo cual Hotaru aprovecho y le tomo algunas fotos con ojos de $.$

-Si Mikan-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?- reitero Aoí la pregunta.

-Y ustedes dos siguen siendo los mismos lentos-comento Mikan y luego camino hacia la habitación pra seguir entrando las cajas que quedaban afuera.

-¿Por qué vas hacia esa habitación?- pregunto Ruka confundido y Hotaru y Natsume se golpearon levemente en la frente con su mano.

-*suspiro* lento- dijo Mikan y apunto con su dedo índice la parte superior de la puerta, donde había una placa que decía "Yukihira" y siguio entrando sus cajas.

-Oh ¿eres estrella especial Mikan-chan?- pregunto la inocente Aoí y Hotaru y Natsume caen hacia atrás tipo anime. **(yo:Esto tiene que ser una broma ¿no?¬¬/Aoí:¿que cosa? *inocente*/yo:olvidalo ^^U)**

-Mikan ¿Qué tipo de alice tienes?- pregunto Ruka.

-No te importa- respondió y siguió su camino para entrar a su habitación, pero antes se detuvo unos segundos- _peligrosos- _susurro y luego entro cerrando la puerta tras ella, pero no conto con que Hotaru lo escuchara.

Después de eso, cada uno volvió a su habitación respectiva a excepción de Hotaru, que fue a la habitación de Mikan, para hablar con ella. Toco la puerta y la abrieron a los segundos.

-¿Qué?- dijo Mikan con cara de pocos amigos al abrir la puerta- ah Hotaru eres tú lo siento ¿Qué quieres?- dijo ahora amablemente.

-Quiero que me des una explicación y me cuentes todo- dijo Hotaru muy seria y Mikan sabiendo a que se refería asintió.

-Está bien… pasa- dijo Mikan rendida ya que, por lo que la conocía, no se iba a ir, hasta que se lo explicara; Hotaru asintió y entro en su habitación se sentaron en uno de los sofá de la sala y comenzaron a platicar.

Al otro día en el salón A de secundaria todo seguía normal, ósea jugaban con sus alice y hablaban de cosas triviales. Aoí estaba leyendo un libro, Natsume "durmiendo" con un manga en la cara, Ruka jugando con su conejito blanco **(yo:digamos que todas las mañanas era la misma rutina ^^) **pero Hotaru, aunque estuviera arreglando uno de sus inventos que no era inusual, estaba preocupada por algo, Aoí lo noto pero no quiso preguntarle ya que sabía que no le respondería. En todo el alboroto se escucho la puerta abrir y el silencio invadió el salón, los cuatro al no saber él porque decidieron mirar y vieron a Mikan que caminaba hacia su puesto pero se veía algo agotada, aunque claramente no lo iba a demostrar. Llego al pupitre y se sentó, se sentía débil. **(Hm ¿Por qué estará agotada y débil? -.-)**

-Eh tú- llamo Sumire a Mikan acercándose.

-¿Qué quieres idiota?- pregunto Mikan con mirada de pocos amigos, no se encontraba de humor para pelear.

-No me llames idiota- reclamo Sumire ya al lado de ella. **(yo:Ush unas ganas de pegarte permy ¬¬/Sumire: no me digas asi baka ¬¬/yo:¬¬)**

-Sí, sí, sí como sea, no molestes- dijo Mikan levantándose para irse, pero un golpe, que logro evadir a tiempo, hiso que se volviera a sentar-tsk- miro a la persona responsable y no era ni más ni menos que Mochiage- miren nada más, la ama y su perro- se burlo para luego, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, saltar y caer de pie junto a Hotaru, pero a los segundos se mareo un poco.

-¿Estás bien Mikan?- pregunto Hotaru preocupada, levantándose para sostenerla de los hombros.

-S-si no te preocupes- respondió apenas, pero entonces sintió como Sumire corría hacia ellas, así que empujo levemente a Hotaru, quien cayó sentada en su puesto, para luego saltar arriba de Sumire- ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila permy?- pregunto ya enojada, sin prestarle atención a las miradas que todos daban, esa niña la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Cállate idiota, ahora me vas a pagar lo que me hiciste- dijo permy para nuevamente intentarla golpear, pero como antes lo evadió.

-¿Qué te hice idiota? Además de salvarte de una posible muerte, no creo que haya hecho algo mas- dijo Mikan evadiendo los golpes, pero en un momento que salto, no volvió a bajar- tsk Mochiage- dijo mirándolo con odio.

-Ahora no puedes hacer nada ¿cierto? Eres débil- dijo Mochiage azotándola contra la pared.

-Ugh- pronuncio Mikan por el golpe-*cof* *cof* *cof*- se tapo la boca al toser y luego la saco, al mirarla vio sangre- tsk- pronuncio.

Natsume que estaba viendo todo disimuladamente, leyendo su manga, se dio cuenta de eso y estaba un poco sorprendido.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Sumire haciendo una voz preocupada falsa y Mochiage nuevamente azota a Mikan contra la pared.

Mikan ya no podía respirar bien, los golpes que se había dado en la espalda le dificultaban mas, así que para terminar de una vez con esto, trono sus dedos y cayó al piso de pie, después miro a esas dos personas que la estaban molestando y, ocultando su dificultad para respirar, les lanzo cuchillas de hielo, ellos al ver esto solo cerraron los ojos y esperar el impacto, pero al no sentirlo decidieron abrir los ojos y vieron que las cuchillas estaban delante de ellos pero paralizadas sin moverse.

-¿Pensaron… que iba a lastimarlos… como ustedes a mi? Pues no, yo… no soy así- dijo Mikan con el ceño fruncido- _al menos con ustedes-_ susurro por lo bajo, esta vez nadie la escucho, luego dejo que el hielo cayera al suelo, pero su falta de aire ya se empezaba a notar y en eso suena el timbre de comienzo de clases.

-Mikan-chan ¿estás bien?- pregunto Aoí llegando junto a ella con Hotaru.

-Hn… no se preocupen, estoy bien-dijo ya recuperado todo el oxigeno que había perdido, entonces camino hacia la ventana se subió al marco y antes de que pudiera saltar llego Jinno-sensei.

-¿A dónde cree que va señorita Yukihira?- pregunto enojado Jinno.

-A donde sea menos aquí- respondió Mikan indiferente, todos la miraron sorprendidos, nadie nunca se había atrevido a retar a Jinno-sensei.

-Usted parece que no me conoce- dijo Jinno con una venita en la sien.

-Sí, sí, sí como usted diga Jinno-sensei- dijo Mikan sin ningún interés.

-_Esta chica no sabe con quién se metió_- pensó Natsume.

-Señorita Yukihira vuelva a sentarse o recibirá un castigo- advirtió Jinno un poco más calmado.

-_Otro castigo ¿eh?... que mas da-_ susurro Mikan por lo bajo, pero un azabache, que por obvias razones estaba cerca de ella (se sentaba junto a la ventana), la escucho- hm déjeme pensar… NO… adiós-dijo y como ya estaba en el marco, salto y al caer empezó a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Las clases continuaron normalmente, aunque Jinno-sensei que seguía molesto por lo sucedido estaba siento más estricto de lo normal, en un momento se escucha una explosión en las afueras del edificio; primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, incluso directores y profesores, salieron hacia la entrada principal de la academia, donde se había ocasionado tal explosión, vieron que había sido completamente destruida, entonces su mirada se fijo en los escombros de la muralla y reja, donde había una chica inconsciente entre y debajo de ellos.

-¡MIKAN!- gritaron alteradas Hotaru y Aoí al reconocerla, sin esperar más corrieron hacia ella junto a Ruka y Natsume.

**Fin capitulo.**

* * *

Bueno ese es el final del capi, ¿que sucedera con Mikan? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo ^^... no me maten, pero quedaran en la intriga por unas dos semanas ya que tendre pruebas coeficiente 2 ~.~ asi que gomen *suspiro*

Significados:

Shiro neko: gato blanco

Kuro neko: gato negro (creo que eso era obvio)

Yoru Burizado: ventisca de la noche

Dakuiguru: aguila oscura

Konchu Yoru: insecto de la noche

Eso es todo por ahora, espero con ansias sus REVIEWS para saber que es lo que piensan, opiniones, etc. bueno hasta el proximo capitulo bye ^o^


End file.
